


His Little Family

by YooDidii



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Family, Friendship, Gen, bromance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro finds everything around him boring.<br/>But, beside everyone and everything around him, there’s someone who has caught his attention.</p><p>Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in this fandom  
> English isn't my native language and this is un-beta, so I'm sorry if you find the grammar errors here (-_-")>
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything is dull.

Everything is boring.

Hiro doesn’t like it here.

It has been five years, two months and three days since hiro came here. He lost his parents when he was five years old because of a car accident. The police escorted him to the orphanage three days later because he doesn’t has any family left.

He can says he’s a bit brilliant for a kid in his age. Well, fuck it. He IS brilliant. That’s why he finds everything around him boring. The adults. The kids. The environment. Hell, his life is boring too.

He hate it when the adults try to comforts and gives him a fake concern or when they gets on his nerves.

He hate it when the other kids try to befriends with him, bully him when he do nothing or cries when he fights them back.

But beside everyone and everything around him, there’s someone who has caught his attention.

_Tadashi._

He’s four years older than him and has been in the orphanage for three years.

He’s smart. Polite. Friendly. Everyone loves him.

They’re like _Yin_ and _Yang_. Black and white. Dark and light.

When everyone has stopped trying to approached Hiro, Tadashi did the opposite. He’s always greets Hiro when they meet. Sometimes, he waves his hand and smiles softly at him. He even asks him to play with him when the others mocking and taunting him.

Hiro doesn’t know whether he should be happy or annoyed by Tadashi’s behaviour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day, a middle age woman with blonde hair came to the orphanage. It’s not unusual when the adult come here to adopt a children, but what makes this time a bit different is because Tadashi is the one who called to the office.

 _‘So, the time is finally up, huh?_ ’ Hiro thought bitterly.

After a while, Hiro heard someone called his name and one of the teachers ushered him to the office. He doesn’t have a slightless clue about what’s happening but when he was arrived at the office, he was greet by a smilling Tadashi and a curios gaze from the blonde woman.

“Oh! Isn't he adorable?” the blonde woman cooes when she takes a look at a ten years old in front of her.

Tadashi suddenly throws his arm around Hiro’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

“He’s cute, right? He may be a bit rude sometimes, but the truth he’s a very smart and caring kid.”

“I got it, sweety! You two are looking so cute together. I wanna adopted him as well, can I?”

The blonde woman turns and stares expectantly at the teacher who look confused and a bit hesitate, but a second later, he nods his head slightly and talking about something like documents and pappers that must be signed.

“We’ll become brothers, Isn’t that great, Hiro? We'll do everything together!”

Tadashi is looking at Hiro while grinning widely, expression a mixture of nerveous and excited. He chuckles when Hiro raises an eyebrow at him, but Hiro didn’t say no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, the blonde woman, or now they call her aunt Cass, told Hiro what happened in the office weeks ago.Tadashi said he would agree to be adopted if she would accept Hiro too. When she asked him the reason, he just shrugged and said _‘Well, he’s my best buddy! I don’t wanna leave him alone here._ ’

Hiro is… surprised with the story.

He’s always been thinking that Tadashi is a weird kid and a stubborn one sometimes, but he never though that Tadashi is really care about him. He felt something warm in his chest. The warmth tugged something deep inside his heart.

So, yeah… Tadashi is absolutely a weird kid, and Hiro? He like Tadashi. A lot.

A soft smile tugging at the edge of his lips when he’s looking up at Tadashi who’s talking excitedly to aunt Cass about his new school and his new friends.

This is it.

This is his little family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
